


Rescued by the Avengers

by Sebcstianstan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 2012 Wattpad Tease, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Avengers Family, Child Neglect, Crack, Female Reader, Gen, Pls don’t attack me it’s three in the morning and fireworks are going off, Reader-Insert, and I got this brilliant idea, wattpad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 13:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19702369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sebcstianstan/pseuds/Sebcstianstan
Summary: Y/n lives with her abusive mom and wishes for an escape, The avengers are here to fulfill her wish.Wattpad tease ALSKSKSLSSL





	Rescued by the Avengers

I turn down my iPod that’s currently blasting Melanie Martinez cry baby as I hear my alcoholic mom bang on my door before rushing in. 

“Pack up and take all your shit.” She slurred.

”what what why?”

”you’re being taken away, and ur adopted.” She says spitting on the floor leaving but not before she rips off my MCR posters of the wall.

i cry, my makeup running down my face, I lace up my heelys and put on a panic at the disco shirt. Grab all my important belongings like my hunger games book and silly bands. Grab my backpack filled with school work because I may be a loner but I am incredibly smart.

putting my y/h/c in a messy bun, I glide out my door and abruptly stop when I see

”The avengers!? What are you doing here?!?” 

“We are here to take you away y/n.” Captain America tells me.

”but but but why? I’m just a nobody, a loser, a freak. Why would you want me ?”

”because y/n.” The tony stark tells me. “You’re special and we because we want you.” He says coming close to me before he kisses me. 

When he he pulls away I gasp for air.

”this can’t be, it’s a dream.” 

“Y/n if this was a dream could I do this. “ thor says as he flex’s he’s muscle lightening shooting off in the background.

”no you couldn’t.” I say amazed.

”get out of here you good for nothing slut.” My mother growls as she throws a beer bottle at my head missing by an inch.

”i I I’m not a slut.” I whisper trying to reign in my tears. “I’m a virgin.” 

Next thing I know is I’m being hugged by two strong men, when I look to see who it is, it’s Hawkeye and Agent Phil Coulson.

Natasha seems to be fighting my mom in the living room as Steve try’s to stop her and tony cheering her on. 

Once natasha yanks out my moms dusty old weave and leaves her crying on the floor she comes over and joins the hug. The others join shortly.

I can get used to this I think to myself.


End file.
